Carry On
by Thea Harper
Summary: Wally is gone and Artemis is alone. She doesn't know how to feel and all she wants is Wally. She remembers when she hated him and now she just wants to hear him insult her. Call her a mole, anything. And maybe she will... (rated T for possible violence)
1. Gone: Prolouge

_**Authors note: No I don't own Young Justice. I wish I did but I don't. This is a Wally and Artemis fanfic. 100% spitfire and I think that Wally will come back but After Artemis accepts she may never see him again. Leave reviews please!**_

 **Prolouge...**

"Wait...where's Wally?"  
Barry looked at her and said  
"Artemis... he wanted me to tell you..."  
Artemis looked on with fear in her eyes  
"No..."  
"He loved you."  
Barry said placing his hands on her shoulders. Artemis fell to the ground tears streaming down her face as M'gann wrapped her arms around her.  
 _Wally cant be gone...he can't be...  
_ Artemis thought as she kneeled there.

 **Later...**

Artemis walked up to the West's front door. She raised her hand and knocked. His parents opened the door and Artemis started to cry seeing how tired they were, waiting for news that there son was okay. Artemis looked at them tears streamin down her face her eyes full of hurt as she looked at them. They just hugged her and they all mourned together.  
 _Wally, please come back. I can't do this without you. Come back.  
_ Wally's parent's asked her to stay the night and Artemis did. She stayed in the guest bedroom and tried to get some sleep. But every time she closed her eyes she saw his smiling face, his goofy smiling face. And his green eye. Gods that was her favorite color green. Finally it was 1 am and she got out of bed and went downstairs. She saw Wally's mom looking through scrapbooks. Artemis walked over and looked at the pictures of Wally when he first became Kid Flash.  
"He had to go do something stupid..."  
Artemis said as she looked at his goofy face. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and said  
"I'm really going to miss him. He was m everything. I can't imagine life without him..."  
Artemis just sank down onto the couch next to Mrs. West.  
"Well, dear I have some vanilla ice cream in the freezer. Care to join me in eating it?"  
Artemis nodded and went to the kitchen and looked at Wally's favorite place.  
"I think I am going to go back to the living room."  
She said as she left the kitchen. She wasn't ready to let him go. Not yet.


	2. Injury

Artemis traced her fingers over Wally's smiling face. She had a scrapbook of her own. Wally insisted on calling it Spitfire, for some odd reason. She was staring at a picture of her and Wally at the Eiffel tower. She started to cry and finally she snapped. She got up and chucked the book across the room and it hit the wall. It fell apart on impact and Artemis covered her mouth with her hand.  
"Wally...I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."  
She whispered picking up the pages as she fingered the pages. She wanted him to come home, she wanted him to forget what day it was. She wanted him to forget Valentines day. She wanted him home and Nelson missed him to. She picked up a picture of her,Wally and Robin in the med bay side by side all sporting bandages on there heads and her and Wally holding hands. She closed her eyes as the memory came back to her.

 _"Wally you will be on the same team as Robin and Artemis. Remember just recon, DO NOT ENGAGE."  
_ _Kaldur'ahm said as the team split up into groups.  
_ _"Good luck."  
_ _And the teams were all dropped off. Artemis was sitting in wait on the top of a warehouse when she heard a ruckus behind her. She turned around and saw Wally trying to get his foot out of the top of a sunlight. She motioned for him to be quiet while Robin tried to get his foot unstuck. Robin motioned for Artemis's help and she went over to him. She quietly moved the window so Wally could get his foot out. But he fell. Holding onto Robin and Artemis he fell. Through the skylight and right down into the center of the ring of drug dealers. Artemis hit her head on impact and was a bit dazed but she managed to fight. Robin's arm was limp and useless and Wally had a cut on his forehead. The thug Artemis was fighting aimed his gun at her and shot her in the arm. She screamed and Wally super sped the guy away. He had saved the day. They spent the next three weeks in the med-bay. Artemis had a concussion and a fractured bone. Robin had a broken bone and Wally's gash took weeks to disappear._

Artemis didn't realize she had curled up in the fetal position. She was fingering the necklace Wally had gotten her for there one year anniversary. It was a A with a arrow going through the middle and an emerald set in the tip. She uncurled and sat up wiping tears from her eyes. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she pulled it out. There was a text from M'gann.  
 **M: We need to talk. Meet us in the cave.  
A: I really don't feel like it M.  
M:It's not optional. Batman is making us.  
A:Tell him I'm not coming.  
M: Tell him yourself  
**Artemis sighed and got up pulling on her coat and put the ruined scrapbook carefully on the coffee table. _I'll fix it as soon as I get back._ She quickly locked her door and got onto her motorcycle. She pulled on her helmet and rode out to the cave. She was turning around a corner when she saw a car on the wrong side of the road. She tried to swerve to miss the car but ended up hitting the curb ran into the wall of a nearby store and she saw the owner of the car get out and come over to her.  
"Hey are you alright?"  
He asked but she didn't answer. She was fighting to stay awake and the man quickly searched her for her phone and called Oliver. The last thing she remembered was Oliver yelling at the man over the phone and saying an apology to Wally. _I am sorry I failed you. Please forgive me...please._ And then she lost conscious.


End file.
